


Фетишист

by Eidemaiden, Riario



Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [11]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Language, Italian Mafia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: секрет Риарио
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Zoroaster
Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Фетишист

Джироламо в одном полотенце замер перед кроватью. Его тело было горячим и распаренным после душа, кончики волос на затылке — влажными. Он слегка передёрнул плечами: кондиционер работал вовсю. Капли воды на плечах быстро высыхали, кожа покрылась мурашками, и Джироламо наконец очнулся от раздумий и сбросил полотенце на пол. На покрывале была аккуратно разложена одежда на вечер. Он терпеть не мог ни галереи, ни богему, но Дон Франческо приказал ему присутствовать на открытии выставки их персонального художника, чтобы тот не забывал о своих покровителях. Ну что ж, Джироламо решил немного скрасить себе предстоящий вечер. Он глубоко вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, и облизал пересохшие губы.

Черные трусики-пояс от Agent Provocateur, классические полупрозрачные, без пошлого кружева, мягко сжали его член и мошонку и уверенно обняли ягодицы. Джироламо слегка погладил себя, просто чтобы ощутить гладкость материала, и улыбнулся. Впереди его ждало главное удовольствие.

Его пальцы подрагивали, когда открывали бумажный конверт, обёрнутый лентой. Прохладные шёлковые чулки невесомо скользнули по ладоням, будто водная гладь. Джироламо провёл ими по губам. Потом, поставив на кровать согнутую ногу, принялся облачать её в чёрную полупрозрачную вуаль.

В душе он тщательно выбрил себе ноги и лобок, и, хотя из-за проклятой южной крови к утру они уже будут колоться отросшими волосками, сейчас шёлк легко поднялся по голени, обогнул колено и наконец обхватил бедро. Джироламо осторожно пристегнул чулок к поясу, расправил борт и оглядел ногу критическим взглядом. Чулок сидел идеально. Кивнув самому себе, Джироламо потянулся за вторым.

Потом, удовлетворившись, что чулки находятся на одном уровне, он подошёл к зеркалу. Своё отражение в подобном наряде его завораживало и отвращало одновременно. Оно было вопиюще непристойным, вульгарным и извращённым и при этом невыносимо, до дрожи, возбуждающим. Джироламо провёл вспотевшей ладонью по бедру, по подвязке чулка, по вставшему члену к мошонке и жестоко сжал её, наказывая себя за удовольствие. Выпускнику католического университета негоже было потворствовать тщеславию. Боль помогла оторваться от самолюбования, и, расправив плечи, Джироламо повернулся к вешалке, где висел заготовленный костюм. Разумеется, чёрный. Пусть остальные помощники Дона любили разряжаться, как петухи, Джироламо предпочитал классику.

Пальцы привычно и ловко застегнули мелкие пуговицы рубашки до самой шеи. Надев брюки, Джироламо прошёлся по спальне. Ощущение, как гладко брючины скользят по чулкам, доставляло ему отдельное наслаждение.

Следом он натянул жилет. Несмотря на жару, Джироламо не захотел отказываться от ещё одного слоя одежды. К тому же тугой жёсткий материал приятно охватывал талию. Застегнув наплечную кобуру и проверив, легко ли вытаскивается из неё привычный Глок, Джироламо надел наконец пиджак, поправил манжеты и, последний раз осмотрев себя в зеркале, решил, что готов. Он выглядел собранным, строгим и застёгнутым на все пуговицы. Ни намёка на постыдный секрет. Джироламо пригладил волосы, прихватил с комода смартфон и ключи от машины и вышел из квартиры.

На открытие он немного опоздал, чтобы легче было смешаться с толпой, но, войдя в галерею, сразу понял, что его ждёт испытание. В помещении было не просто жарко. Там стояла невыносимая духота, да ещё воняло какими-то благовониями, паром из вейпов, резким парфюмом, и, кажется, травкой. Проходы галереи тонули в полумраке: были освещены только картины художника. По потолку носились пятна света, следуя какому-то дизайнерскому концепту. Джироламо от этого всего тут же замутило.

— Риарио! — на него налетел сам признанный гений, рука об руку со своим дружком, Томмазо Мазини, который почему-то требовал, чтобы его называли по нику, Зороастром.

Оба были одеты в шорты до колен, распахнутые на груди рубашки и сладковатый запах каннабиса.

— Тут очень жарко, знаю, но сеть не выдерживала и световое шоу, и кондиционеры одновременно, пришлось ими пожертвовать! — покаялся Леонардо. — Но к жаре быстро привыкаешь. Проходи в середину зала: там холодные напитки, все такое.

— Можно ещё пиджак снять, — посоветовал Зороастр, блестя глазами, — если, конечно, не боишься, что авторитет Семьи тут же рухнет.

— Спасибо за заботу, — ледяным тоном ответил Джироламо. — Я разберусь.

— Если что, у меня веер есть! — Зороастр и правда выудил искомый из своих широких карманов. — Можешь встать в сторонке и важно обмахиваться им, как итальянская вдова.

— А могу запихать его тебе в зад, — Джироламо растянул губы в улыбке.

Зороастр тут же обернулся к Леонардо.

— Нет, ты посмотри, Лео, какую змею мы пригрели на груди! Теперь я боюсь поворачиваться к нему спиной!

— Пойдём, Зо, — верно оценив выражение лица Джироламо, Леонардо потянул друга в сторону, — поможешь с остальными гостями.

— Ну, может этой рептилии и не будет жарко, — заметил Зороастр нарочито громким голосом, идя вслед за Леонардо, — может, зря мы беспокоимся!

Джироламо мысленно сплюнул. Пожалуй, потом он прочитает бешеной псине лекцию о вежливости. Когда вокруг будет поменьше свидетелей.

Он твёрдо вознамерился дождаться окончания выставки, чтобы рассмотреть публику, а значит, возможных покупателей, но через два часа понял, что переоценил свои силы. Галстук превратился в удавку, спина взмокла от пота, резинка трусиков, которая казалась такой мягкой, начала немилосердно натирать, ноги под чулками горели. Запах благовоний забил нос, от световых пятен невыносимо болела голова, а когда ко всему этому ещё добавилась заунывная музыка — видимо, для того, чтобы окончательно заморочить благодарных гостей — Джироламо понял, что готов пустить себе пулю в лоб. Пошатываясь, он дошёл до стола с напитками, схватил, не разбираясь, стакан с самым большим количеством льда и залпом выпил. Это оказался отвратительно приторный энергетик. Пустой желудок тут же скрутило, будто в него плеснули кислотой. Должно быть, опять обострилась язва. Чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, Джироламо на нетвёрдых ногах двинулся к туалетам, но на полпути ему прямо в лицо выпустили облако ванильного пара. Это было последней каплей. Пытаясь глотнуть воздух, Джироламо без чувств сполз по стене.

Зороастр чуть со смеху не лопнул, глядя на страдания прикормленного Лео гангстера. Он всегда знал, что тот ёбнутый на всю голову, но ходить в костюме с, мать его, жилетом, в Нью-Йорке летом, в разгар жары, было уже верхом идиотизма. Он понимал стремление выглядеть стильно: в конце концов, большинство его знакомых неожиданно стало ходить в барбершопы и подворачивать джинсы, но, похоже, Риарио считал классику не только нестареющей, но и всесезонной.

Смотреть, как он потеет в своём галстуке было ужасно смешно, и Зо весь вечер искал глазами его перекошенную физиономию. Характер у Риарио был мерзкий, так что Зо наслаждался. И едва не упустил момент, когда тот потерял сознание. Это уже было серьёзно. С Дона Франческо потом станется наехать на них за то, что попортили его имущество.

Они с Лео перенесли бессознательного Риарио наверх, в мастерскую, и уложили на диван, сбросив на пол чертежи, рисунки и сломанный айпад. Распахнули все окна. А потом Лео заявил:

— Зо, мне пора к гостям, последи за ним, ладно? Дай ему воды с лимоном, что ли. Где кулер, ты знаешь.

И ускакал. Друг, называется. Зо недовольно оглядел больного. В няньки он не нанимался. Риарио был бледен, на лбу и верхней губе выступила испарина. Зо вздохнул, распустил его галстук, расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Подул было на лицо, но быстро перестал: длинные ресницы Риарио от его дыхания затрепетали, и это выглядело… странно, слишком интимно. Он бы с удовольствием отхлестал Риарио по щекам, но с того станется, не разобравшись, его пристрелить. Действовать надо было осторожно. Зо попытался снять с него пиджак, наткнулся на кобуру и одёрнул руки. Да когда же он очнётся! Так и упариться недолго. Зо посмотрел на свои голые пальцы в сандалиях и решительно стянул с Риарио ботинки.

Он был готов увидеть что угодно. Обычные черные носки, или дырявые, или даже с покемонами, но не это. Не полупрозрачные женские, ёб твою мать, чулки! Обалдев, Зо, едва прикасаясь, провёл одним пальцем по высокому своду стопы. Она была одета в явно очень дорогой и очень качественный шёлк. Зо вытер со лба пот. Быть того не может. Он осторожно задрал брючину, молясь, чтобы Риарио не очнулся, пока он не убедится на сто процентов. И точно, это были чулки. Они уходили вверх под брюки, от лодыжки до колена, обхватывая гладкую мускулистую голень. Зо поблагодарил Бога, что надел свободные шорты. Зрелище было чудовищным и возбуждающим. Сдержав порыв поправить напрягшийся до боли член, он решительно потянулся к пуговице брюк Риарио. Нахуй, он должен посмотреть.

Прозрачные женские трусики. Черные прозрачные трусики, выбритый лобок, мягкий член и небольшая мошонка. Зо выпростал из брюк Риарио рубашку. И подвязки. У Зо даже губы защипало от возбуждения. Он был в шаге от того, чтобы кончить просто от самого вида, как его подбородка коснулось холодное дуло. Взгляд Риарио все ещё был мутным, но жажда убийства в нем читалась очень чётко. Зо понял, что даже если не схохмит, как сделал бы ещё полчаса назад, а просто откроет рот, то его пристрелят, как собаку. Поэтому, не сводя с Риарио глаз, он опустил голову и коснулся губами смуглой, чуть влажной кожи между чулком и трусиками. Рука с пистолетом дрогнула. Осмелев, Зо лизнул бедро, провёл языком до подвязки и сжал её зубами. Риарио судорожно вздохнул.

— Ты ещё и извращенец? — хрипло спросил он.

«От такого слышу», но этого Зо не сказал. Легко быть благоразумным, когда в тебя целятся.

— Ты охуенно прекрасен, — вместо этого ответил он как можно искренней.

Риарио моргнул, в глазах его появилась нехарактерная растерянность. Зо, не скрываясь, поправил свой член: он был настолько возбуждён, что шорты — свободные или нет — уже начали давить. Риарио раздул ноздри и опустил пистолет. Поняв, что его пока убивать не собираются, Зо вернулся к сокровищам, что скрывались под строгими черными брюками. Он лизнул вдоль резинки похабных трусиков, там было солено от свежего пота, слегка пахло мускусом. Зо шумно вдохнул, зарылся носом между бёдрами и, облизав мошонку, перешёл к другому бедру. Риарио наконец застонал. Зо поднял голову. Взгляд того был все ещё недоверчивым и подозрительным, но на скулах горел румянец, а щека дёргалась от напряжения. Зо потянул его брюки вниз.

— Можно? — спросил он.

Риарио поднял пистолет, но кивнул. Зо медленно стянул с него штаны, отбросил их на пол и отодвинулся, обозревая открывшийся вид.

— Пиздец, — пробормотал он с отчаянным восторгом.

Ноги Риарио были не такими тощими, как он думал, длинными, стройными и невыносимо соблазнительными в тонких чулках. Зо погладил стопу, поднял её и поцеловал щиколотку.

— Господь милосердный, — вырвалось у Риарио сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Приободрённый, Зо медленно провёл ладонями по нежному шёлку, лаская большими пальцами внутренние стороны бёдер и почти незаметно те раздвигая. А потом, дойдя до верха, просунул пальцы под трусики, обвёл ими мошонку и коснулся жаркого потного входа. Пистолет со стуком упал на пол. Это была безусловная капитуляция. Зо плечом вытер пот со лба и решительно стянул с себя рубашку. Риарио впился голодным взглядом в его грудь и как в трансе поднял руки к своим пуговицам. Но Зо их перехватил. Нет уж, это он развернёт сам. Риарио вскинулся было, но Зо втянул в рот его пальцы и слегка прикусил.

— С-собака, — прошептал Риарио и улёгся обратно. А Зо понял, что теперь ему все можно.

Он медленно расстегнул чёрный жилет Риарио, потом рубашку, развёл её полы и облизал глазами тонкую талию.

— Матерь божья, тебе бы подошёл корсет, — пробормотал он, наплевав, что говорит вслух.

Риарио отвесил ему слабую пощёчину.

— Не поминай имя Богоматери, безбожник, — задыхаясь, сказал он. Но бедра его при этом дёрнулись, а член прямо на глазах Зо распрямился.

— Кому-то тоже нравится эта мысль, а? — ухмыльнулся Зо, не обидевшись, и сжал его ладонью.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Риарио и с недовольным видом стащил с плеч свои тряпки. — Продолжай, что начал.

— Как прикажет ваша светлость, — оскалился Зо и накрыл ртом его член сквозь прозрачный шёлк. Риарио под ним подавился стоном. Зо продолжал ласкать и посасывать горячий ствол, огладил губами мошонку, потом коснулся языком под ней, и в Риарио будто сработал спусковой крючок. Обхватив Зо бёдрами за шею, он резко перевернул их обоих и уселся сверху. Зо поднял взгляд. Глаза Риарио были совершенно безумными, волосы мокрыми от пота, мышцы шеи напряжены. Но при этом колени, которыми он сжимал голову Зо, ласкали шелковистой нежностью, а головка члена туго натянула трусики. Зо быстро высвободил его и направил себе в рот, сжав гладкую задницу. Риарио выгнулся, яростно стиснув зубы, чтобы не вылетело ни звука, обивка дивана под его пальцами затрещала. Зо пустил его в горло. Из груди Риарио вырвались рыдания, и, судорожно дёрнув пару раз бёдрами, он кончил. Зо проглотил, а что ему ещё оставалось.

Лицо Риарио было мокрым от слез, он почти не сопротивлялся, когда Зо уложил его на бок, стащил наконец свои проклятые шорты и сунул член между сильными бёдрами. Тот проехался по шёлку чулок, и Зо затрясло от похоти. Прижав к себе Риарио, он быстро задвигался, зная, что ему надо совсем чуть-чуть, самую малость, чтобы спустить. Риарио, видимо, тоже это понял. Закинув руку назад, ухватил Зо за кудри и притянул его голову к себе.

— Давай, собака, кончи мне на ногу, — пробормотал он ему в рот и прикусил губу до крови.

Зо стиснул его колено и послушно кончил. И это был самый неебически крутой оргазм в его жизни.

Когда они спустились в зал, публика, к счастью, успела разойтись. Леонардо бродил по галерее, отключая светомузыку и договариваясь с рабочими.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил он у Риарио.

— Спасибо, лучше, — отозвался тот, дёрнув уголком рта. Зороастр фыркнул.

— Я надеялся, что вы друг друга не убьёте, — Лео покачал головой, глядя на его разбитую губу.

— Да мы вообще подружились, — начал Зо, но Риарио одарил его таким взглядом, что он подавился шуткой.

Тут Леонардо позвали, и он отошёл.

— Может, проводить тебя, убедиться, что доедешь в целости, все такое? — подвигал бровями Зо.

— Доберусь сам, — отрезал Риарио, поправляя галстук. Изгаженные чулки он спрятал в карман брюк, и теперь тот некрасиво оттопыривался. Но это не слишком портило его на редкость миролюбивое настроение.

— Тогда, значит, пока? — спросил Зо нехотя.

Риарио кивнул, не удостоив его ответом, обвёл рассеянным взглядом галерею и направился к выходу.

— В следующий раз выебу, — вполголоса бросил вслед Зо.

Риарио услышал, остановился, и Зо уже решил, что ему набьют морду. Но Риарио легко вздохнул, повернулся к нему и с улыбкой подмигнул.


End file.
